Sk8er Boi
by Megan The Hedgehog15
Summary: Songfic! Sk8er Boi by Avirl Lavigne : Rated T for a few cuss words.


**I Do not own this song (: Avril Lavigne does. Enjoy pweese :3 **

A lovley white bat was walking home from her ballet practice with her friends. When suddenly a black hedgehog rolled uup on his skate board wearing skulls and an eyebrow piercing.

_He was a boy, she was a girl _  
><em>Can I make it anymore obvious? <em>  
><em>He was a punk,she did ballet <em>  
><em>What more can I say?<em>

'Oh wow. He's hot!' Rouge thought inspite herself "Hey there pretty thing. How about we go for dinner and a movie?" The hedgie asked. 'Oh my gosh!Yes!' She thought mentally.

As she was about to say yes her orange echinda friend spoke up "Psh why would Rouge wanna go on a date with you?" Rouge's eyes widened. "Hmph. I wasn't talking to you. BUut whenever you can speak for yourself cutie lemme know about that." He clicked his tounge and winked.

Rouge blushed. "Oh no don't even think about it. Your too good for him. Did you see his baggy clothes?" She just smiled and said "I know." and they walked on.

_He wanted her, she'd never tell _  
><em>secretly she wanted him as well. <em>  
><em>But all of her friends stuck up there nose <em>  
><em>they had a problem with his baggy clothes,<em>

When Rouge got home all he could think about was the skater boy. But like her friends said she was too good for him. She was eligant and he was well...not. She sighed again and decided to just give up of him and find a better person.

Someone her and her friends liked. Big mistake.

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy _  
><em>he wasn't good enough for her <em>  
><em>She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space <em>  
><em>she needed to come back down to earth.<em>

Five long years later she found a boy that was in her leage. They decided to have sex and when that baby came he was gone. Typical sex snob. After he left her friends tried to say 'We told you so' but everyone knew they picked him for her.

She turned on MTV and boy was she shocked to see the same black hedgehog that asked her out! He was a playing guitar for a band! She turned down a future rockstar.

_five years from now, she sits at home _  
><em>feeding the baby <em>  
><em>she's all alone <em>  
><em>she turns on tv <em>  
><em>guess who she sees <em>  
><em>skater boy rockin' up MTV.<em>

She called Tikal and Blaze and they already knew and had three tickets to the show. She accepted and went with them to see the hedgehog that she now learned was named Shadow. She got in the front on the crowd and looked up a Shadow. He saw her and smiled and turned his head.

_she calls up her friends,they already know _  
><em>and they've all got tickets to see his show <em>  
><em>she tags along and stands in the crowd <em>  
><em>looks up at the man that she turned down.<em>

She was shocked. He just turned his head! At her! Rouge! She glared at her friends and they shrugged. She looked back up at the man that she had turned down. She felt so guilty and pitiful forr herself. If she would've done what she wanted to do she could be dating a superstar! She would've be even more popular!

_He was a skater boy,she said see ya later boy _  
><em>he wasn't good enough for her <em>  
><em>now he's a super star <em>  
><em>slamin' on his guitar <em>  
><em>does your pretty face see what he's worth?<em>

Then the singer came out. He looked at her and they smiled. Rouge gasped 'Her? She's a rockstar too! Why didn't i become frinds with her? Oh yeah my friends didn't like her! Bitches.' She though madly to herself. Then inbetween two songs the two hedgehogs kissed. 'They're dating! Oh my gosh. i so lost an opertunity of a lifetime!' They weren't just friends that's for sure. Rouge sighed.

_sorry girl but you missed out _  
><em>well tuff luck that boys mine now <em>  
><em>we are more than just good friends <em>  
><em>this is how the story ends <em>

"Why couldn't i see his true colors Tikal? He's a sweetie...It's your fault! You couldn't shut your trap and let me find out theres more to him than his clothing and background and style!" Her mouth dropped. Rouge had always been calm and coloected not today. She backed away frightened.

_too bad that you couldn't see _  
><em>see that man that boy could be <em>  
><em>there is more that meets the eye <em>  
><em>I see the soul that is inside<em>

Then the pink hedgehog started singing again. She was singing about the black heedgehog and how much she loved him. How much they are so perfect for each other. Rouge started crying she would never have a chance. It's obvious he loved her too. That could be her but it wasn't. For the first time in her life she didn't get what she wanted.

_He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl _  
><em>can I make it anymore obvious? <em>  
><em>we are in love, haven't you heard <em>  
><em>how we rock each others world<em>

The show was over and Amy and Shadow walked off stage to Rouge. She hugged her and said it was nice to see her again. Rouge was shocked she had been an ass-hole to this girl and she missed her? She smiled and hugged back. "You too Amy. I'm sorry I was such a bitch before." The bubblegum colored hedgehop just waved it off.

Shadow smiled softly at Rouge. "Hey Rouge long time no see." She smiled "Yeah real long. I didn't expect to see your face when I turned on MTV." He just chucked.

Amy spoke up "I guess I'll see you later Rouge I haave to go backstage and reherse our newest single. See ya Rouge, Shads!" She ran off leaving Shadow and Rouge alone.

"New single?" Shadow nodded "Yeah i stared writing it about five years ago and we finished it together...It's about you, she thinks it's just about random stuck up bitches and how they treat you like dirt when they think there better than you." Her mouth hung open widely. And he turned and walked to find Amy.

_I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy _  
><em>i'll be back stage after the show <em>  
><em>i'll be at a studio <em>  
><em>singing the song we wrote <em>  
><em>about a girl you used to know <em>

**SOooo:) Whatcha think?**


End file.
